An Affair to Remember
by hweasley21
Summary: BrendaDylan. Takes place after the series finale. Brenda and Dylan are getting married. Who is going to show up? Other pairings included.
1. Chapter 1

Brenda Walsh was looking into the large mirror and admired the beautiful dress. "This is it. Perfect" she sighed.

"Yes mam" the sales assistant said, "You look beautiful". She turned and looked at her clipboard. "We can have the alterations done next week"

"No- we need it by Saturday" Brenda advised her as she shimmied out of the silky white material.

"Saturday" she echoed. Her face twisted into a shocked expression. "Ms.Walsh- there is no way. I am sorry"

Brenda put the dress back on the rack and reached for her clothes. "There will have to be or I will go else where"

"But-but" the girl sputtered, "When is your wedding?"

Brenda zipped her blue jeans, "Saturday" Brenda sighed, "I already told you I needed the dress Saturday" She finished dressing and the looked at the young woman. "I know it is short notice and I know it seems like I didn't do a lot of planning but I have been planning this wedding since I was 16 years old. Please" Brenda grinned and the sales attendant melted. It seemed like such a touching story.

"Ok" the girl, said, "I will find a way"

"Good" Brenda said, "I will call you tomorrow"

Brenda grabbed her purse and walked out of the dress shop. She was staring off into space as she made her way back to the hotel.

"Brenda" Iris McKay called, "Brenda- darling!"

Brenda turned and smiled at Iris. "Hi" she said and kissed the woman on the cheek. Iris took her by the arm and the two started walking together.

"So- lunch?" Brenda asked.

Iris nodded, "Sounds wonderful"

The decided to have lunch at the hotel restaurant and while on the way they talked of the wedding plans. Once they were seated both woman ordered drinks.

"How are the wedding plans going?" Iris asked her.

"Very well" Brenda answered. "I got the dress today and I think everything is taken care of?"

"Invitations?" Iris asked.

Brenda sighed, "All except a few" Brenda replied.

"The most important ones" Iris advised her.

"This is difficult" Brenda told her. "I love Kelly and I don't want her to hate me"

Iris took Brenda's hand, "Darling Kelly- is the one who walked out on him." Iris told her gently, "She made her decision and Dylan found where he is suppose to be- with you"

Brenda smiled, "Thank you Iris" Brenda said. "I know I can always count on you"

"Of course" Iris replied. She took a sip of her water. "When will Dylan be back?"

"Tonight" Brenda said, "I can't wait"

"Neither can I" Iris agreed.

The two women changed the subject from there and ate a quiet and peaceful lunch. They didn't part ways until three hours later with promise of a phone call when Dylan returned that evening.

0o0o0o0o0

"Bren" Dylan called when he came though the door. "I am home"

Brenda ran from the balcony into the room and threw herself at her fiancé. "Dylan- I missed you"

Dylan spun Brenda around and kissed her fiercely, "Back at ya"

Brenda released him and led him to the couch, "How is Erica?" Brenda asked.

"Erica is great" Dylan said, "She is going to be here for the wedding. She says she loves and misses you so much"

"I miss her too" Brenda replied. Brenda made Dylan a drink and then sat beside him. "I talked to Iris today"

Dylan took a sip of whiskey, "And?" he prompted.

Brenda leaned back against the couch, "She thinks we should invite our Beverly Hills friends"

Dylan looked pensive for a moment, "Maybe she is right," he said finally.

Brenda was taken aback by his words, "Really?" she asked.

"Bren we would be pretty hurt if they didn't invite us. Kelly is just going to have deal as will the others." Dylan reasoned.

Brenda thought about it and then sighed, "Fine" Brenda resigned, "I will make some calls tomorrow"

"I love you" Dylan said.

"I love you" Brenda whispered as she leaned in for a kiss.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ok, well thanks for calling Donna" Brenda said sadly. "We will see you soon, hopefully."

Dylan put the paper down and eyes his fiancé, "What Bren?" he asked.

"Donna isn't coming- she has a huge fashion show that day. I can't ask her to give that up. Steve isn't coming because Madeline is sick and Janet is away on business." Brenda said. "But Kelly is coming and so is David"

Dylan nodded, "Good" he said.

"Wait, I tell you your ex is coming to the wedding and all you have to say is good," Brenda snapped.

"Yes" Dylan replied. He rolled his eyes, "Bren, I love you. Not Kelly, plus, Brandon will be here"

Brenda broke into a broad grin, "True, Brandon can keep Kel's attention off of you." Brenda sighed sadly.

"What now?" Dylan teased.

"It's just…this awful of me but I don't want Kelly as my maid of honor." Brenda said. "It seems awkward."

"Well, I have a solution to that too. Valerie is coming," he said.

Brenda squealed. "Val, how do you know?" she asked.

"Valerie and I have always kept in touch. We dated along time ago but it was casual." He told her.

"I know. " Brenda said. "Valerie told me. I am cool with it. I know you guys are just friends but you and Kelly."

"Are friends as well." Dylan assured her. "I choose you."

Brenda walked across the room and gave Dylan a kiss. "I am so happy. I love you"

Dylan brushed her dark hair off her face. "I love you Bren," he said.

"Ok, so when will Val be here?" Brenda asked.

"Tonight" Dylan said. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you certainly did" Brenda said. "Are you picvking her up at the airport?"

"No, she and Brandon are meeting at the airport and renting a car." Dylan advised. "They should be here in about an hour."

"Good then we have a little more time to ourselves." Brenda said and she pulled Dylan in the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed at this point. I also wanted to take this time to respond to some of the reviews. As for mentioning Dylan drinking alcohol, my bad. I wasn't thinking. I am glad that was pointed out to me. It won't happen again.**

**Someone else believed Brenda was written out of character. I can definitely see why they would think that. There is a reason Brenda is insecure about Dylan and Kelly. Keep in mind this story is written post-series. Brenda is feeling a little insecure because Dylan and Kelly had been together again. Dylan left Brenda in London and we to see Brandon and Kelly get married.**

**Ok, thanks again for the reviews. Enjoy the story.**

"Brenda and Dylan getting married" Valerie said. "What a trip, huh?"

"Yeah" Brandon agreed, "But I think it's right, you know?"

"Yeah, I am happy for them both but I bet Kelly had a seizure when she heard." Valerie quipped.

"Val" Brandon warned.

"Sorry" Valerie said. She looked at the hotel room door in front of them. "We are here"

Brandon reached up and knocked on the door. They waited silently until Dylan threw the door open, "Hey B" Dylan greeted him with an odd handshake.

"Hey D" Brandon shot back. "Where is my sister?"

"Right here" Brenda cried pushing Dylan out of the way and hugging her brother. "I missed you Bran."

"You too Bren" he said.

Brenda pulled away and screeched. "Valerie!"

Valerie grabbed Brenda and gave her fierce hug. "Brenda you cannot begin to understand how much I have needed you."

"Well, we will never go that long without seeing each other again, promise?" Brenda replied.

"Promise" Valerie laughed.

"Come on in" Dylan said. He gave Valerie a kiss on the cheek as they all walked.

Brandon looked around, "This isn't a hotel room it's a place. " Brandon teased.

"Only the best" Brenda joked. She looped her arm threw Valerie's. "Can we talk?"

"Sure" Valerie said and she let Brenda lead her out of the room. "What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you something. Feel free to say no but…" Brenda grimaced, "I am need of a maid of honor. I would ask Kelly but it's awkward."

"I am delighted, even though I am second choice." Valerie said.

"No, your not. Val you are my oldest friend and I love you." Brenda assured her.

"Thanks" Valerie said. "So, who all is coming to the wedding?"

"Kelly and David. Iris and Erica. My mom and Dad." Brenda listed the guests, "And my theater friends."

Valerie was shocked, "Wait, no Steve. No Donna" she said.

"Yeah." Brenda replied sadly. "Donna has a fashion show and Steve has to stay home with Maddie."

"Andrea?" Valerie asked.

"Working" Brenda answered.

"Wow, I am sorry Bren" Valerie said.

"No, it's ok. I am marrying Dylan the day after tomorrow. I wish my friends could all be here but I will just be grateful to the ones who are"

Before Valerie could respond the doorbell rang.

"That must be Kelly and David." Brenda said. She grabbed Valerie's hand. Valerie stopped and Brenda looked back at her. "Val?"

"I need to sue the bathroom. I will be there in a minute" Valerie said.

Brenda looked at her suspiciously but nodded, "Ok…" she said.

Valerie opened the door to the bathroom and walked inside. She picked up Brenda's hairbrush and ran through her long brown hair. Her hair was longer than she had it in years, running well past her shoulder. She sighed and prepared herself to see David after all these years.

0o00o0o0o0o

"Hi-ho Silver" Dylan and Brandon said in unison as Dylan opened the door.

David shook his head, "You two will never change" he said and hugged them both. Brandon looked past David and smiled at Kelly.

"Hey Kel" he greeted her.

"Hey Brandon." Kelly said softly. She brushed past David and hugged Brandon. When they pulled away she smiled at Dylan. "Hey you, long time no see."

"Yeah, how are you?" Dylan asked giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Busy" Kelly answered.

"Kel!" Brenda said and gave her a hug. "I am so glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss it" Kelly told her.

"And David" Brenda grinned. "Come here"

David gave Brenda a hug, "Hey, it's been a while. Good to see you"

"Come on inside and have a seat everyone" Dylan said.

Once they were all seated on the couch Valerie came into the room. "Hello Kelly" Valerie said.

"Valerie" Kelly replied. She stood and they met halfway. They gave each other an awkward little hug.

"Now that is too cute" Brandon joked.

"Just precious" Dylan added. Brenda slapped him on the arm. "Ow! Woman that hurt"

"Wuss" Brandon said.

Brenda turned and glared at him. He shut his mouth.

Kelly took her place on the couch again and David stood. "Valerie, you look wonderful. I love your hair" David said.

"Thanks" Valerie replied, "And you look…wonderful"

David leaned over and wrapped his arms around Valerie's waist. She out her arms around his neck and the two stood there for a long moment. Brandon and Dylan exchanged a look and tried not to laugh. Brenda smiled at them and Kelly rolled her eyes. Finally Valerie pulled away. She sat down beside Brenda.

The group was silent for a moment. Finally, Dylan cleared his throat. "Ok, Saturday we have a wedding. Tomorrow is the rehearsal dinner and tonight we are going out."

"Going where?" Kelly asked.

"Dinner and then we are going to this great club" Dylan replied.

"Can I get ready up her with you Brenda?" Valerie asked.

"Why don't you three girls stay here and primp together. We men can go down to Brandon's room to shower and shave." Dylan said.

"Primp, oh please" Valerie said. "No one pays more attention to their than you and Brandon"

"I resent that" Brandon replied.

"but she speaks the truth" David laughed.

"Funny Silver" Brandon said.

"I am a riot, haven't you ever heard me on the radio?"

Dylan snorted, 'Yeah, the woe-is-me variety hour." Dylan said.

Brandon high-fived him.

"Leave David alone" Brenda said. "He is great with girls. He married Donna"

David's eyes hit the ground. Brandon put a hand on his shoulder.

"What did I say?" Brenda asked.

"Nothing" Kelly answered quickly.

"No, I should tell her" David said. He looked at brenda and Dylan, "Donna and I have been divorced for a year."

"Why?" Brenda asked.

"We grew apart" David said. "Simple as that."

"I am so sorry, Silver" Dylan said.

"Me too" Brenda replied. "Donna never told me"

David shrugged, "It's all in the past" he said. "You two have a future to look forward too"

"Let's go guys" Brandon said. He helped Kelly to her feet. "Time to celebrate"


	3. Chapter 3

Brenda and Kelly were standing side by side in the bathroom both trying to do their make up. They had music playing and Valerie had opened a bottle of champagne.

"This is nice" Brenda said.

"Yeah" Kelly answered, "Can you hand me that brown eye shadow?"

Brenda grabbed it and handed it over, "Here you go," she sang. She paused, "Um,

Kel…?"

"What?" Kelly asked as she applied the beige color to her eyelids.

"Um, I wanted to let you know. This wedding isn't big. Just a few friends and family. I am however having a mid of honor. I thought you should know I asked Valerie."

Kelly was silent and then she smiled, "I understand. I probably would have done the same thing if I was marrying Dylan."

"You're not mad?" Brenda asked.

"No" Kelly said. "I appreciate you telling me"

Valerie came into the room. In hand she held up a lavender color dress in the other hand she held up plain but sexy black dress. "Which one?" she asked.

"Black" Brenda said. "Keep the Lavender for the rehearsal dinner"

Valerie looked at both dresses, "You're right." She said and then disappeared again."

"I know you and Val didn't always get along I appreciate both of you making an effort" Brenda told Kelly.

"I think we made peace," Kelly said.

"So, Kelly are you dating anyone?" Brenda asked.

"Not really" Kelly admitted. "I have been on a few first dates but nothing special"

"Brandon is special" Brenda said.

"He is" Kelly replied. "It's weird. I thought I was over Brandon but then I saw him and…."

"All the feelings came back?" Brenda suggested.

"Something like that" Kelly laughed.

"Guys, we have five minutes before we need to meet the men downstairs and I still need to do my hair." Valerie said.

Brenda and Kelly moved to the side and allowed Valerie to squeeze between them.

0o00ooo0o0o

"So, young Silver. Tell us what really happened. " Dylan said as he was running gel through his hair.

"With what?" David asked. He reached over Brandon's shoulder and grabbed a bottle of cologne.

"Donna" Dylan said.

David shrugged, "I love Donna. I have always loved Donna but our love changed. One day we woke up and realized we only cared for each other as friends. We tried to hold on but we couldn't. I miss her but it was for the best"

"At least you are still friends," Brandon said.

"Yeah, I am glad she will always be in my life" David said. "Now your turn to spill stud" he said to Dylan. "How in the world did you and Brenda end up together?"

"After Kelly walked out on me I took a trip to Europe with Erica and her boyfriend." Dylan said. "I was sitting alone in restaurant reading a book when I heard her call my name. We spent a few days together. We traveled and I couldn't stand the idea of leaving her. I moved into her place in London and I proposed about two weeks later."

Brandon sniffed mockingly, "That is so romantic." He whimpered.

Dylan punched him playfully on the arm, "What about you B? Got a girl?" he asked.

"No, I have been a few dates. I met a couple of nice girls but…" he said.

"None of them are Kelly Taylor?" Dylan asked.

"Something like that" Brandon answered. He looked over at David, "Have you dated since the Donna thing?"

"Nope" David answered.

"Val looks good, huh?" Brandon asked with a grin.

"Always" David replied taking one last look in the mirror.

Brandon shook his head after taking one last look at himself, "Face it guys, you can't perfect perfection" her joked.

David and Dylan locked eyes and then started to slap Brandon with towels. "Hey. Cut it out. We got to meet the girls. Come on" Brandon cried. "I give"

0o0o0ooo0o

"Ladies, you look wonderful" Dylan said as the girls approached. He leaned over and gave Brenda a kiss on the cheek and then twirled her in a circle admiring her outfit. She was wearing a short, red dress. She left her dark hair down and lose. "Especially you"

"Thanks" Brenda said.

Brandon walked up to Kelly and offered his arm. "Ms. Taylor you look great" he said. Kelly smiled and took his arm. Brandon looked her up and down, 'Blue has always been your color."

David looked at Valerie and smiled. "I guess it just you and me?" he said.

I Always /I Valerie thought. She nodded and took the arm David offered.

The six friends walked into the restaurant and were seated a great table. They each placed their drink order and made casual conversation.

0oo00o0

"I would like to make a toast" Brandon said, lifting his glass. "To Dylan and Brenda…thank you for finally making up your minds"

Everyone laughed and clinked glasses.

"Where is this club?" Valerie asked. She looked nervously at David who already had quite a bit to drink.

"Only a couple of blocks away." Dylan said. "We can walk"

"It's a great place. I love it" Brenda told them. "Great music. Great beverages. Great atmosphere."

"I haven't been dancing in forever," David said. "I miss the After Dark"

"David, you run your radio show from the After Dark" Kelly chuckled.

"But it's not the same as it used to be" David replied.

"Well, I am ready to go. What about you guys?" Brandon asked.

"Sure" Dylan said. He called the waitress over and paid the bill. He pulled Brenda's chair out. "Follow me everyone"

0o0o0oooo

The music was loud but good. The club was packed by the time they got there. Brandon went over to the bar and ordered himself a drink. Kelly walked over and stood beside him.

"Hey, just because I don't dance doesn't mean you can't" Brandon said.

"I know" Kelly answered. "I might dance later but for now I just want to stand here with you"

"Ok" Brandon answered and he ordered her a glass of wine.

David ordered a shot and then pulled Valerie onto the dance floor. "David" she whined. "I am not sure I can keep up with you"

"Sure you can" David winked. He started to move and he really let himself go. He felt like he were at West Beverly again.

Valerie forgot what an amazing dancer David was. I David is amazing- period I she thought. She closed her eyes and let the music lead her.

"Look at Silver" Dylan said. "That boy…"

"Remember the spring dance?" Kelly asked with a giggle.

Brandon nodded, "Yup, I remember being there with you"

Kelly looked at him, 'I remember you rejecting me" she whispered.

"I remember being stupid" Brandon said as he leaned close to her.

Kelly cleared her throat and pulled away. "I, uh…I need some air" Kelly said.

Brandon leaned back against the bar and watched her run from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"How long have we been dancing?" Valerie asked.

"Not long enough" David laughed.

Valerie had to admit; She was having the time of her life. The music was great. It was loud and fast. Valerie could feel her blood pumping ash she and David danced faster and faster. It was really exhilarating. However in a moment the mood changed. The fats song stopped abruptly and was replaced by a slow song.

Valerie started to move off the dance floor and David grabbed her arm. "Stay" he said. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her to him. Valerie relaxed into his embrace and they swayed with the music.

"I never stopped loving you" David whispered into her ear.

Valerie pulled away. "Go to hell" Valerie hissed and stomped out of the room.

0o0o0o0o0o

Brandon found Kelly sitting outside of the club. She looked like she has been crying. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Kelly laughed and wiped her tears away. "Nothing" she said.

"Dylan?" he asked.

"Sort of but not really" she answered. "I miss him and it is hard to see him with Brenda but …I am not in love with him."

"Then what's wrong?" Brandon asked.

"I miss you" Kelly said. "I miss what we had but I worry that we could never get it back."

"We couldn't" Brandon said. Kelly started to sob. Brandon lifted her chin and forced her to look at him. "We can't go back but we could start something new"

"Really?" Kelly asked. "You still love me?"

"Always have. Always will" Brandon said. Kelly leaned towards him and kissed him.

"Never leave me?" Kelly asked when she pulled away.

"Never" Brandon assured her. He helped her to her feet and they walked back towards the hotel.

0o0o0o00o00o

"Have you seen Valerie?" David asked Brenda.

She looked and around and shook her head. "No" she said. "I wonder where she is?"

"Ok, David and I will look outside. You look around in here," Dylan said.

Brenda made a lap around the dance floor. She half expected to find Val all over some other guy. But she wasn't there. Brenda pushed the door to the ladies room open and found Valerie there crying.

"Val, what's wrong?" Brenda asked rushing to her side.

"David" Valerie sobbed.

"What about him?" Brenda asked.

"I love him. I have always loved him," Valerie said. "But every time I am with him my heart gets broken. I can't deal with it. Now, he tells me he never stopped loving me"

"Maybe he didn't" Brenda suggested softly.

"Don't Brenda. I can't risk getting hurt" Valerie said.

"How about we go back to the hotel?" Brenda asked.

Valerie nodded and let Brenda lead her outside.

0o0o0ooo00o0

David was laying in bed thinking about Val when his cell phone rang. "Hello" he answered it.

"Hey David, it's me" Donna said.

"Hey Don" David replied. "How are you?"

"Excited about my show but how are you? How are things there?" she asked.

"Good. Brenda and Dylan are happy." David said. "I am happy for them"

"Me too" Donna replied. "You sound upset"

"No, just drunk" David said." I had a good time. We went out to a great club. I danced…it was nice"

"Good" Donna said. "How are Val and Kelly behaving?"

David laughed, "Both are behaving well. I think Brandon and Kelly are together again."

"Really? That is so great!" Donna said. She cleared her throat, "What about you and Valerie? Any old lingering feelings?" she asked.

David laughed, "Yeah but when I told her how I felt she ran off crying…after telling me to go to hell"

Donna sighed, "Can't say that I blame her," she said.

"What?" David asked.

"Look, David…You and Valerie have been together twice. The first time she gave you no choice but to end it. The second time you really shattered her. I am not blaming you but I can bet she is just trying to keep herself safe."

"I don't want to hurt her," David said.

"I know but you have to make her believe it." Donna said. "I better go. Give Dylan and Brenda my best"

"I will" David said, "Goodnight"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Is Valerie ok?" Dylan asked.

Brenda laid down beside him. "Yeah, she is sleeping now" she said.

"What happened?" He asked.

"David told her he loved her." Brenda answered.

"Hate it when that happens" Dylan said sarcastically. He threw his arm around Brenda.

Brenda snuggled closer, "No, David has hurt her before. She is afraid of being hurt again."

"Silver a heartbreaker? Skinny David Silver." Dylan laughed. "Who knew?"

" Brandon and Kelly are together." Brenda said. "I am so happy for her."

"Me too" Dylan replied. He yawned. "I wish them the best. They deserve to be happy."

"What about us?" Brenda asked. "Do we deserve to be happy?"

Dylan dropped a kiss on her forehead, "You do," he said.

Brenda kissed him on the mouth and she drew him closer with her arms. "You do too," she said.

Dylan rolled over, "Then let's be happy" he suggestively.

Brenda giggled as Dylan flipped the light off.


End file.
